


aye, captain

by ineedsomethingmore (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Power Imbalance, authority kink, it's not like. that in depth. but it's there u kno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/ineedsomethingmore
Summary: Law needs to relax. Penguin offers some assistance.Prompt #28: authority kink.
Relationships: Penguin/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946662
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	aye, captain

**Author's Note:**

> i got into this pairing like yesterday and here we are. writing fanfiction is wild my friends

Law wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up in his current position.

Penguin had dropped by the infirmary to bring him some water, which he very much needed. He’d asked how Law was feeling, since he’d been hard at work for hours. Law had mentioned he was a little stressed, a little tense, but fine otherwise.

Now, he was leaning back in his desk chair, legs spread, with Penguin on his knees in front of him.

“Penguin, I… don’t think this is appropriate,” Law said, as firmly as he could. It was hard to sound stern when Penguin was palming the front of his jeans.

He didn’t stop, of course. He just looked up at Law with a grin on his face. “What makes you say that?” he asked.

“Because you’re my _subordinate,”_ Law answered. “This feels like an abuse of power.”

Penguin shrugged. “I’m not just your subordinate,” he said. “We’re pals, too.” He gave the bulge in Law’s pants a friendly little squeeze, as if that would somehow emphasize his point. “You said you’re tense, I wanna help. And I’m the one who offered, so it’s not like you’re takin’ advantage of me.”

“Well, it sure _feels_ like tha— _ah.”_ Law’s eyes fluttered closed when Penguin ground his palm down _just_ right. He hated how sensitive he was, but between being submerged underwater for weeks and being solely responsible for his crew’s health, he didn’t have much time to relieve himself. And the feeling of someone else’s hand, someone he could _trust,_ was almost too good to be true.

“I can stop if you want me to,” Penguin said, his hand stilling. “If you’re uncomfortable.”

Law huffed. Of _course_ he was uncomfortable. The entire situation seemed plain wrong. Logically, he knew getting sexually involved with members of his crew was a bad idea. There was such an obvious imbalance of power, even with people like Penguin. It couldn’t end well.

However, his dick thought otherwise. And when Law felt _that_ pent up, he was more inclined to listen to it.

“Fine,” he muttered. “Keep going.”

Penguin grinned. “Aye, Captain.”

 _Ah._ Law covered his face with his hands. “Please, don’t call me... _captain_ while this is happening,” he muttered.

Penguin only snickered before his hands moved to Law’s belt. He made quick work of it, unfastening it and sliding it out of the loops around Law’s waist before he set it behind him on the desk. The jeans came next, unzipped and pulled down just enough for Penguin to get Law’s dick out of his boxers. He already had a semi-erection from Penguin’s earlier ministrations, which was embarrassing in itself, but the hungry way Penguin was eyeing it didn’t help. His lips were curled into a little smirk, and Law found himself wondering what they would feel like on his bare skin.

He decided it would be best to stare at the opposite wall instead. The supply cabinets were neatly organized, locked tight to keep the doors from swinging around. Supplies were running low, though, and he’d have to stock up soon— the thought of organizing new additions to the cabinets was almost enough to calm him down.

When he felt a tongue graze his member, he gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. Perhaps he could just pretend it was someone else. A stranger. Not his second-in-command, not someone he was responsible for. But when that mouth enveloped him completely, and Penguin started making little grunting sounds, Law realized that was easier said than done.

He was… surprisingly good at what he was doing, mouthing and lapping at Law’s cock like it was his job. Law couldn’t help but wonder just _how_ he knew what to do. They’d been on the Polar Tang together since they were teenagers, and he could only recall Penguin wandering off to brothels a handful of times— which, as far as he knew, were full of women. He kept his questions to himself, though. The sexual escapades of his crew members weren’t any of his business, whether they were ‘pals’ or not.

Plus, keeping his composure while speaking seemed pretty impossible right then.

When Penguin swallowed around him, Law let out an involuntary whine, and made the mistake of opening his eyes. He’d taken his hat off at some point, leaving a mop of black hair to hang over his eyes— which was, perhaps, for the best, because Law didn’t think he could look him in the eye at the moment.

He knew he wouldn’t last very long, especially with how eagerly Penguin was sucking him off. And as much as he hated the idea of talking, he had to warn the poor guy somehow.

He took a slow, deep breath before he spoke. “Pen, I’m… _close,”_ he breathed, his voice just barely loud enough for the other man to hear. He waited for Penguin to pull away, fully prepared to finish himself off with his hand and be done with it.

He was absolutely _not_ expecting Penguin to take him in all at once, his nose pressing into Law’s lower stomach. Law couldn’t suppress his reactions if he tried— a hand flew to the back of Penguin’s head while he let out a low groan, his eyes rolling back. He couldn’t help the little twitches of his hips, either, but Penguin didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He just grabbed Law’s thighs for leverage like he swallowed it all down, as if he’d done it a hundred times before.

Law breathed out a sigh as he came down from his orgasm, then shuddered when Penguin pulled off of him. He was a bit reluctant to open his eyes, but he looked down to find Penguin looking thoroughly fucked out. His eyes were half-lidded, his face was flushed pink, and his lips were wet with his own saliva. He pushed his bangs out of his face before he flashed Law a cheeky grin.

“Good?”

All Law could do was nod while he reached down to tuck himself back into his pants. But when Penguin stood up, Law cleared his throat before asked, “Do you… would you… like me to take care of you as well?” It only seemed fair, really.

Penguin raised his eyebrows, and his smug expression was quickly replaced with a sheepish smile. “Oh. I, uh… I already...” He gestured down towards his crotch, at the wet spot in the front of his pants. “I’m gonna go… clean up. If you don’t mind.”

Law gulped, his gaze darting between Penguin’s face and his lower half before he nodded. “Sure,” he replied. “I’ll… see you later. I suppose.”

“Right.” Penguin replied, his natural smile quickly returning. He gave Law a vague little salute before he turned on his heels, placed his hat back on his head, and left the infirmary.

Once Law was sure Penguin wasn’t coming back, he let his head drop down onto his desk.

He was so fucked.


End file.
